At Your Side-An 08th MS Team Songfic
by Phoenixbird
Summary: A songfic to 'I'll be at your side' by the Corrs. Fic dedicated to A Gentle Breeze. You'll have to read to get more info!!!! ~The Darkness Master


At Your Side  
An 08th MS Team Songfic  
By: Darkness Master  
  
Disclaimer: This is to the song 'I'll be at your side' by the Corrs. I heard it and started thinking about how it would connect with Shiro and the gang. This is my 'how'. But none of this is owned by me!  
  
The sun was setting as the 08th Team took up their positions. It's gonna be another long night, thought Michel miserably. He didn't want to be fighting, he wanted to be sleeping.  
  
"Hey, kid, you awake over there?" Eledore called. Michel sighed. It seemed like the only thought he ever had these days was 'Why me?'.  
  
"They're coming," Shiro said. "We're just gonna have to wait for them to get here."  
  
The sun was completely down now, masking everything but the Gundams' lights in total darkness.  
  
*When the daylight's gone  
And you're on your own  
And you need a friend  
Just to be around*  
  
Suddenly the enemy attacked.   
  
"WHY didn't I see them?!" Karen grumbled as she shot at one of the five Zakus. She took its arm out with her shots, but it charged at her, weapon at the ready.  
  
Sanders was having his own problems. Enemy fire had disabled his right arm, leaving him unable to draw his beam sword. "Great, just great," he muttered.   
  
The Hovertruck took out one Zaku, but there was still one that nobody was dealing with. That one threw itself onto Shiro's Gundam, ramming its fist into the cockpit.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Shiro screamed as bits of glass and shrapnel rained on him. The same Zaku them rammed the Gundam, throwing Shiro from the cockpit.  
  
"The Commander's been thrown!" Michel yelled into the communication system. Karen and Sanders, finished with their Zakus, turned on the two others.  
  
*I will comfort you  
I will take your hand  
And I'll pull you through  
I will understand*  
  
Aina Sakhalin watched with interest from the forest, having followed them there. That is, she watched until Shiro was thrown. Then she ran to where she thought she'd seen him land.  
  
"Shiro! Shiro, are you there?? Can you hear me!" she called, but got no answer.  
  
*And you'll know that I'll be at your side  
There's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive  
Through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone  
Or you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side*  
  
The Zakus finished with, the 08th Team was searching the area for their Commander.  
  
"Did you see where he went?" asked Eledore.  
  
"Not exactly," Michel said meekly. I SHOULD have seen, he told himself, feeling responsible.   
  
The Gundams' lights shone on the forest, illuminating everything for about a 30-foot radius. But there was no sign of their Commander.  
  
*When life's standing still  
And your soul's confused  
And you cannot find  
What road to choose*  
  
Shiro opened his eyes to see Aina's face, and for a moment he thought he was dreaming. But the pain in his head convinced him it had to be real. Slowly and painfully he sat up.  
  
"Aina...after...after the mountains...I thought I'd lost you," Shiro said quietly. "I...I was wrong, Aina. There IS hope for us. I just couldn't see it."  
  
"It's ok, Shiro. I knew you understood." Aina saw the lights getting closer, and quickly gave Shiro a kiss. "They'll find you. I have to go. I won't be a prisoner," Aina stated, and she ran off into the darkness.  
  
*If you make mistakes  
You won't let me down  
I will still believe  
I won't turn around*   
  
Karen spotted him first, signaling to the others. Shiro rode on the Hovertruck back to his Gundam, which, surprisingly, still worked.  
  
"08th Team...let's go home," Shiro said, and they turned to leave.  
  
Aina, though, still watched. "Good luck, Shiro. One day we'll be together again, I promise." She sighed, and hurried off into the night.  
  
*And you'll know that I'll be at your side  
There's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive  
Through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone  
You've got somewhere to go  
'Cause I'm at your side.*  
  
END  
  
In case you didn't guess, this happened sometime between 'Reunion' and 'The Shuddering Mountain: Part 1'. ~The Darkness Master   
  



End file.
